Lavender Legacy
by pururukuru
Summary: Hinata tak menyadari. Pilihannya merubah takdir mereka, merubah takdir masa depannya. Salahkan dirinya yang mengalami dilema, hingga dia diberikan pilihan yang sama-sama sulit. Dia tak akan sanggup memilih, hanya ada pengorbanan sebagai akhir./ Semi-canon. Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Uzumaki Hinata.


"... yah!"

"A ... yah!"

"Ayah ..."

"Ayah!"

"E-eh, iya sayang!" pria bersurai pirang itu menghampiri gadis kecilnya. Seorang anak dengan piyama yang panjangnya melebihi mata kaki berdiri dihadapan sang ayah. Pipi gembilnya menggembung disertai dua guratan yang menyerupai milik pria yang ia panggil 'Ayah'. Ayahnya mengerti, dia telah memasuki mode marahnya.

"Gomenne, Hima-chan. Ayah tidak mendengar panggilanmu tadi." Ujarnya sembari membawa anak keduanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Maafin ayah ya?"

"Nggak mau," jawabnya masih dengan mode marah.

"Loh, kenapa tidak?" tanya ayahnya bingung.

"Hima mau maafin, kalau Ayah mau mengisahkan cerita sebelum tidur untuk Hima." Pinta Himawari, anak kedua pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata.

"Memangnya Hima tidak bosan apa dibacain cerita yang sama berulang-ulang? Selalu mengenai anak bodoh yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage." Sindir sang sulung Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki.

"Huh, memangnya tidak boleh? Kan seru tau!" balas Hima, tidak terima dengan perkataan kakaknya.

"Sekali bosan, tetap saja bosan!" Boruto yang tadinya memainkan gadget di sofa ruang Tv, menghampiri sang ayah dan adiknya yang sedang bercengkrama di kursi tempat biasanya sang ibu merajut. Kursi yang berada di sebelah tungku perapian.

Kaki mungilnya merambat naik ke pegangan sofa sebelah kanan yang diduduki ayahnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Himawari yang menatap nyalang ke dirinya, seolah tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu bertengkar. Ayah masih punya banyak kisah menarik lainnya. Kalian ingin kisah yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto, menengahi perdebatan kedua anaknya.

"Yah, aku mau tanya." Boruto mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Huh, malah tanya. Kan ayah baru mau cerita," gumam Himawari.

Boruto melirik adiknya sinis, kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Shikadai bilang hidup itu butuh perjuangan. Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa itu per ... jua ... ngan?" tanya Himawari. Ia baru pertama kali dengar kata semacam itu.

"Kata seperti itu saja tidak tau, makanya jangan main terus di sekolah! Main mulu sih, gak belajar," ledek si sulung Uzumaki untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kakak bilang? Main?! Hima juga belajar di sekolah! Diajarin banyaaaak hal oleh sensei." Kedua tangannya membentang, memperjelas maksudnya.

"Siapa?!"

"Eh, siapa apanya? Yang mengajariku? Sara sensei?"

"YANG NANYA!"

"adsveyudsbchcbcudiashfeisjiduekajdj" (emosi alias perasaan Himawari saat ini) Boruto sweatdrop melihat mulut Himawari yang komat-kamit tidak jelas.

'Hh, Hinata, melihat tingkah anak-anak. Aku jadi merindukanmu,' batin Naruto. Dia menghela nafas ketika melihat kilatan kasat mata diantara mata amethyst milik Hima dan blue sapphire milik Boruto. Dua anaknya itu ngotot merasa paling benar, tidak ada yang terima jika disalahkan. Bagaimana Hinata melerai pertengkaran anak-anak ini selama ia pergi kerja?

"Hey, sudahlah." Naruto berusaha mematahkan kilat diantara tatapan anaknya yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"DIAM AYAH!" bentak kedua anaknya serempak. Kilatan petirnya memang berhasil menghilang, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Detik berikutnya mereka kembali beradu pendapat.

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mendengarkan jawabannya? Jika kalian ribut terus, Ayah tidak akan cerita! Kalau begitu, kita tidur saja." Ucap Naruto, pura-pura ngambek. Matanya terpejam.

"Ayo Ayah jawab, ayah!" Himawari mengguncang lengan ayahnya. Usahanya tidak berhasil, Naruto masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Kakak sih! Ayah jadi marah kan!" Himawari menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Kok aku sih? Kan Hima yang nanggepin duluan!" balas Boruto, ia tidak terima ia yang disalahkan. Hima kan juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam perdebatannya.

"Cukup Boruto. Sesama peserta debat dilarang saling menyalahkan."Naruto memandang kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Debat? Apa itu?" gumam Himawari lagi, ketika mendengarkan kata yang baru pertama kali ia dengar.

"Kalian berdua salah. Boruto, jaga bicaramu! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada adikmu." Naruto menghela nafas. "Jangan diulangi lagi, paham?" Boruto memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah putranya yang merasa bersalah.

"Ya, ayah."

"Himawari, kalau Hima menanggapi ocehan bodoh kakakmu, abaikan saja. Biarkan saja dia menyindirmu sampai mulutnya berbusa." Himawari terkikik geli mendengar nasihat ayahnya. Mereka berdua menertawai Boruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi ... jika Hima malah meladeninya. Si kuning itu akan senang."

"Ayah juga kuning!"

"Ah, iya-ya. Maksud Ayah, kakakmu akan senang dan yang menjadi 'si bodoh' adalah Hima. Paham kan maksud ayah?" tanyanya sambil mendelik tajam pada Boruto.

"Jadi maksud ayah, disini yang bodoh adalah aku?" Boruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, siapa bilang? Boruto yang bilang sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik jika disebut kurang pintar. Ya kan Hima?" putrinya menanggapi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Pluk!

Pluk!

"Boruto, kau hanya perlu lebih bijak dan Hima, beritahu kakakmu jika dia salah. Nah, sekarang kalian harus minta maaf." Titah Naruto. Dengan enggan dan malu-malu, kedua anaknya berjabat tangan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan menampilkan senyuman.

"Ok, kembali ke pertanyaanmu, Boruto. Hmm ... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menjepit dagunya, tatapan matanya beralih ke langit-langit. Dia memikirkan cara agar anak-anaknya dapat mengerti. Dia harus menyusun kata yang baik dan mudah dimengerti anak-anak.

"Ah, begini saja. Ayah akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tragedi desa Yoko." Mata kedua anaknya berbinar-binar.

"Siapa _pairing_ utamanya yah?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Boruto langsung menggeplak kepala anak usia kelas empat SD itu. Boruto mengaduh sembari mengusap kepala kuningnya.

"Belom apa-apa udah nanyain _pairing_! Tentu saja pemeran utamanya aku dan ibumu." Jawab Naruto.

"Ih, Ayah! Ga usah pakai menjitak segala. Kan sakit!" Ujar Boruto ketus.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah." Kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh, kisah hokage yang namanya sama seperti ayah itu?" tanya Himawari antusias.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, tapi di kisah kali ini. Dia belum menjadi hokage, tapi dia sudah menikah dan belum mempunyai anak."

"Ya sudah, mulai yah! Ayo cerita!" pinta gadis kecil yang berparas mirip mendiang istrinya.

"Baiklah, mulai dari mana ya? Dari panggilan lembut itu saja ..."

.

.

.

 **Lavender Legacy**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, family, drama, hurt/comfort

AU

Latar : setelah Naruto the last.

 **Hati-hati dengan perpindahan Latar :)**

 **Semi-canon**

Summary :

Hinata tak menyadari. Pilihannya merubah takdir mereka, merubah takdir masa depannya. Salahkan dirinya yang mengalami dilema, hingga dia diberikan pilihan yang sama-sama sulit. Dia tak akan sanggup memilih, hanya ada pengorbanan sebagai akhir./ Semi-canon.

.

 **#ch1 Permintaan calon ibu negara**

 **.**

 **(Back to the past)**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun,"

.

.

.

Panggil wanita cantik yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Wanita berparas ayu nan lembut itu menghampiri suaminya yang duduk di undakan tangga teras belakang rumah mereka. Sudah sedari tadi Hinata memanggil nama sang calon hokage ke tujuh dan sampai detik ini, tidak ada jawaban penuh kasih yang biasa dilontarkan Naruto.

Hinata duduk di sebelah pria beraura gelap yang seperti baru tersapu badai. Wajahnya kusut, bertekuk dan sama sekali tidak ada semangat hidup. Dia melirik Naruto dengan gemas. Jarang-jarang pria yang dia nikahi dua tahun lalu itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja kelakuannya, mencueki Hinata habis-habisan, sifat yang bukan Naruto banget.

Apa Hinata berbuat kesalahan?

Jawabannya tidak. Bukan karena Hinata berbuat salah atau apa, ini terjadi karena Hinata akan menjalankan misi keluar desa esok hari. Semenjak mendengar kabar itu, Naruto membujuk istrinya untuk tidak menerima misi yang menyebabkan mereka harus berpisah lebih dari semalam. Masalahnya, Naruto tidak akan tahan sehari pun tanpa Hinata. Ia pasti akan sangat amat merindukannya, entah itu harum tubuh khas Hinata, masakannya, panggilan lembutnya. Aneh memang. Terdengar bukan gaya khas shinobi yang biasa pergi berhari-hari meninggalkan desa, tapi itu kenyataannya setelah keduanya menikah. Pokoknya ia tidak bisa membiarkan istrinya pergi keluar desa.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Sudah saatnya Hinata mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya.

"Anata," sekali lagi Hinata memangil Naruto lembut. Dia memeluk lengan Naruto, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang suami. Biasanya dengan begini Naruto akan melunak.

"Hime," akhirnya Naruto menyebut kata yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Jurusnya berhasil, Naruto merangkul tubuhnya, mendekapnya hangat, melindunginya dari udara dingin bulan November.

"Aku tau Hime sangat ingin pergi, tapi apa tidak bisa digantikan dengan Kunoichi yang lain," bujuk Naruto. Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka dari wabah itu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini dan membiarkan mereka berperang melawan penyakit itu sendirian."

"Tapi, tidak harus Hime yang ke sana," bujuk Naruto lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Hinata agar tetap bersamanya.

"Sakura sedang menjalankan misi ke Suna. Jadi, aku harus menggantikannya dalam memimpin misi sosial ini. Tidak akan lama Naruto-kun, hanya tiga hari." Jelas Hinata.

"Tetap saja, ditinggal pergi itu tidak menyenangkan. Hime tega meninggalkanku. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju? Hime akan tetap pergi?" Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto yang kadang tidak terlalu peka terhadap jadwal makan dirinya sendiri. Apa suaminya itu akan makan dengan teratur jika ia tinggal? Apa dia akan makan makanan yang bergizi?

"Aku memang tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto. T-tapi ... ini misi yang sudah dipercayakan padaku Naruto-kun. Misi pertamaku setelah menikah denganmu. Aku percaya Naruto-kun akan menjaga diri sendiri dengan baik selama aku pergi." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

Naruto terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke area taman belakang mereka yang cukup luas. Ada danau buatan dengan jembatan di atasnya. Disekelilingnya ada gazebo, rumah pohon dan bangku taman yang menambah kenyamanan taman tersebut.

"Boleh ya, Naruto-kun," bujuk Hinata, tangannya menoel-noel pipi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata benar. Sudah lama sekali istrinya itu tidak melakukan misi. Hampir setiap waktu berada di rumah, mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga dan tentunya menjadi istri yang baik. Ia paham istrinya itu merindukan misi yang biasa di lakukan seorang shinobi dan Hinata terkenal dengan sifatnya yang selalu peduli dan rela menolong tanpa mementingkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Sifat itulah yang bermasalah, sifat rela berkorbannya.

Karena faktor tersebut juga, ia tambah tidak ingin Hinata mengambil misi, apalagi yang sampai keluar desa. Dia tidak mau Hinata membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Lagi pula, Naruto merasa penghasilannya cukup, sehingga istrinya tidak perlu menjalani misi. Dialah kepala rumah tangganya, dia yang harus bekerja, seorang istri tidak diharuskan mencari nafkah.

Tapi, disisi lain, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan mulia istri tercintanya.

Dia mengetahui alasan Hinata.

Dia tau Sakura sedang pergi, makanya Hinata sebagai _partner_ bersedia mengemban misi ini. Sayang, tidak banyak medis-nin yang seahli dan memiliki sifat yang sama dengan istrinya. Hanya segelintir medis-nin yang rela mengorbankan diri ke tempat yang terjangkit penyakit yang bahkan belum diketahui penyebab dan obatnya. Bisa Naruto pastikan, mereka takut tertular wabah itu.

"Ya, ya, boleh ya Naruto-kun?" pinta Hinata.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan," putusnya mutlak. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya ketika Naruto berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia bahkan tidak menawarkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam bersamanya, menoleh saja tidak. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang kemudian sirna dari pandangannya ketika keluar melalui pintu rumah.

"Aku pergi cukup lama, jangan tunggu aku pulang," ujar Naruto sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang sendu bekas posisi terakhir Naruto. Rasa kecewa dan senang berpadu jadi satu. Kecewa karena kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak menyetujuinya dan senang karena sifat posesif dan khawatir Naruto terbaca jelas olehnya.

Dia sangat mengenal karakter suami yang sejak dulu ia idam-idamkan itu. Sulit mengubah keputusan yang sudah diambil suaminya, tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Sekali tidak ya tidak, tidak akan mengizinkannya meski Hinata mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sekali pun. Tunggu, bunuh diri? Apa perlu Hinata lakukan itu? Tidak, Hinata tidak akan melakukan hal gila hanya demi bisa menyelamatkan anak-anak disana.

"Ah ... anak-anak ya?" lirihnya mengingat ia mungkin tidak akan menolong mereka.

.

.

.

"Tsk, kenapa tidak boleh?!" bentak Naruto di depan meja Tsunade, wanita yang saat ini mengambil kendali jalannya rumah sakit.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku sudah mengutarakan alasanku sebelumnya. Tidak ada medis-nin lain pengganti Hinata. Meski ada Ino yang ikut berpartisipasi, aku yakin Ino akan membutuhkan bantuan Hinata juga." Jari-jemari Naruto mengepal kuat. Ia tidak terima istrinya diikut sertakan dalam misi penuh resiko begitu.

"Tapi, Hinata ..."

"Kau tau istrimu itu sangat mencintai anak-anak, ia sangat. Amat. Peduli pada nasib anak-anak yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Dia ... urgh ..." Tsunade memejamkan mata sejenak, menyusun kata agar Naruto bisa memahami keputusan Hinata. "Percuma kau larang, kau tidak bisa membunuh sifat peduli yang sudah mengakar di dirinya. Kau pun tau, dia cukup keras kepala tidak jauh beda denganmu."

Naruto membuang pandangannya, percuma membujuk Tsunade apalagi Kakashi. Pria bermasker yang sudah menjabat sebagai hokage ke enam itu tidak akan mau mengubah perintah misi. Terakhir kali Naruto ngotot setengah mampus, Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang tergambar jelas melalui matanya.

Pernah juga Naruto mengomel rempong kaya ibu hamil tua yang mau lahiran gegara Kakashi yang memberikan misi survey mencari onsen terbaik di permukaan bumi. Dikira bumi itu selebar daun kelor kali ya? Akan butuh waktu lama untuk berkelana seperti itu, tadinya ia akan menolaknya kalau saja hadiahnya bukan voucher ramen gratis sebulan penuh. (STOP! Back to topic.) Kakashi memang mendengarkannya, walau matanya tidak beralih dari 'buku kuning legend' di tangannya. Selepas tuh, POOF! Kakashi hilang meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dengan mulut terbuka. Inikah harga dari ocehan A sampai Z nya.

Blam!

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade dengan raut wajah kusut, sekalut pikirannya saat ini. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau masalah begini saja sudah menyerah. Dia akan berusaha membuat istri tercinta, terkasihnya itu tidak meninggalkan Konoha. Dia pasti bisa menemukan caranya meski ia harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

"YOSH! GANBATTE!"

.

.

.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" teriaknya di dalam sebuah perpustakaan besar milik Konoha. Munculah belasan duplikat sang calon hokage di sekitarnya. Desahan frustasi beserta helaan nafas menyambut indra pendengaran Naruto. Mereka tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan, gunung-gunung buku itu sudah menjawab dengan jelas akan ada pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Membaca dan mempelajari, dua musuh terbesar seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Paling anti dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk mempelajari satu buku.

"Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja membaca buku-buku sejarah desa sebelah, kewargenaraan dan segala yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan impianmu." protes salah satu bunshin. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini bunshinnya hobi sekali bertanya dan protes tentunya. Maklumlah mereka protes, masalahnya buku-buku yang diminta Kakashi untuk mereka pelajari itu, melihat tebalnya saja bisa membuat seseorang sakit mata. Apalagi jika sampai membaca buku tanpa gambar yang sekarang berada dihadapan mereka, rasanya untuk mengkhatamkannya saja mustahil. Mungkin lebih cocok dijadikan bantal untuk tidur.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi, mereka itu Naruto. Ingatan bunshin sama dengan tuannya. Kenapa mereka malah protes. "Biar aku perjelas, cari cara menyembuhkan wabah penyakit di desa Yoko!" Naruto membuka sebuah gulungan. "Menurut informasi, gejalanya demam tinggi hingga ... jari-jari penderita menyusut. Maksudku, hilang." Kaum bunshin mengernyit bingung seolah jika diartikan 'kau bercanda? Memangnya ada penyakit seperti itu?'

"Hinata akan ke desa Yoko. Jadi untuk membantunya, kita harus menemukan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Ok? Mulailah bekerja!" Mereka semua bergegas mendekati rak buku. Membuka buku satu demi satu. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada keluhan, hanya ada semangat menggebu-gebu di setiap bunshin. Apapun yang bisa membantu calon nyonya negara akan mereka lakukan dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yosh! Puru datang dengan cerita baru! Maaf kalo ch 1 wordnya sedikit, tapi akan diperbanyak pada ch selanjutnya. Untuk cerita yang ini akan diusahakan sering-sering apdet karena authornya lagi liburan.

Buat yang masih bingung sama latarnya, bakal Puru perjelas.

 **#1** : Narutonya Duren (Duda Keren) dengan anak dua, Boruto dan Himawari.

 **#2** : After the last, NaruHina sudah menikah tapi belum mempunyai buah hati.

Makasih yang udah sedia mampir di story ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Foll n Fav , ripiu?**

.

 **pururukuru**

10.17

26/12/2016


End file.
